The Aquatic Titan (5e Warlock Archetype)
The Aquatic Titan Beings have existed in the depths of the ocean, uncaring for the small lives of the people that live on the land-dwelling world, ever since the dawn of time. Their power is overwhelming compared to most beings that reside on continents, able to crush even the strongest of dragons with ease, rip apart the most sturdy of nations, and survive the most devastating disasters. Most warlocks only serve these creatures out of knowing that if they didn't they would eventually be rendered asunder by their powerful tendrils, while others believe that they can ascend to levels similar to the creatures themselves. Expanded Spell List The Aquatic Titan lets you choose from an expanded list of spells when you learn a warlock spell. The following spells are added to the warlock spell list for you. Atlantic Guidance Starting at 1st level, your patron grants you the ability to enter its domain. You gain a swimming speed equal to your walking speed, and can breathe underwater indefinitely. Additionally, you learn the shocking grasp ''cantrip, which counts as a warlock cantrip for you but does not count towards your cantrips known, and when you hit a creature with it, you can choose to attempt to grapple it as a bonus action. You use your Charisma modifier instead of your Strength modifier for this grapple check. Voice of the Kraken Beginning at 6th level, you can channel your patron through you, letting their voice terrify others. As an action, you can have your patron speak through you with a thunderous voice audible within 120 feet. Creatures of the your choice that can hear the kraken's words must succeed on a Charisma saving throw or be frightened for 1 minute. A frightened target can repeat the saving throw at the end of each of its turns, ending the effect on itself on a success. After using this feature, you must take a short or long rest before doing so again. Stormbringer At 10th level, the storms that shock the seas can be controlled by you. You gain resistance to lightning and thunder damage, and when you deal lightning or thunder damage with a warlock cantrip or spell you can add your Charisma modifier to the damage dealt (a minimum of +0). Thunderstrike By 14th level, the powerful storms of the world defend you from attack. When you are hit by a melee attack, you can use your reaction to deal thunder damage to the attacker equal to half of your warlock level (rounded up). The attacker must also make a Strength saving throw. On a failed save, the attacker is pushed in a straight line 20 feet away from you. '''Eldritch Invocations' Book of the Kraken Prerequisite: The Aquatic Titan patron, Pact of the Tome feature, 6th level Your Book of Shadows becomes covered in tendrils, and feels wet to the touch, whispering in your ear with the voice of your patron. You can use your Voice of the Kraken feature twice before needing to take a short or long rest. Grasping Minion Prerequisite: The Aquatic Titan patron, Pact of the Chain feature When you summon your familiar, it possesses tentacles that can grasp at creatures. Your familiar can grapple creatures two sizes larger than it is, and it adds your proficiency bonus to checks it makes to grapple a creature or hold a grapple. Also, you can command your familiar to try and grapple a creature as a bonus action. Trident of Storms Prerequisite: The Aquatic Titan patron, Pact of the Blade feature When you create your pact weapon as a trident, it forms as a trident made of pure gold and coral, tentacles wrapping around it. When you throw this trident, it returns to your hand immediately after it hits or misses its target. When you hit a creature with this trident, you can expend a warlock spell slot to deal an additional 1d8 lightning damage to the creature plus another 1d8 lightning damage per slot level. Category:Archetypes